White Roses
by HachiAster
Summary: /Dis:cover image isn't mine/ Weiss is having a horrid nightmare that Ruby wakes her from. but little did they know that this one moment together will set a series of events of love in play. However as things turn up will their feelings get in the way of their studies and just how long will this last. Drama, Chaos and fluff WILL ensue.M for mild language, gore and smut way later on.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Weeeee! mt first fanfiction!**

_**I hope it sucks...**_

**HEY! thats not cool you jerk**

* * *

><p>"ummm Weiss?" asked Ruby as she heard more noises from below her bed, Weiss did not respond to her leader's voice though to wrapped up in her dreams. The rest of the team RWBY was currently gone for the week on some errand for Ozpin. "Weiss? Are you okay?" Ruby whispered as she poked her head down to look at Weiss who was tossing and turning in bed eyes shut tight as she fought whatever monster was haunting her dreams.<p>

Ruby shook the heiress lightly but Weiss merely cowered into the corner slightly scared now. "It's me, Ruby your friend wake up" she shook Weiss again this time more desperately and when it proved ineffective she only seemed to put her in more desperation. "Weiss!" yelled Ruby in one last attempt this time she was greeted to the sound of sobbing.

"W-weiss? Are you okay?" Ruby hesitantly crawled in behind Weiss and tapped her shoulder. Weiss responded by yelling at Ruby not turning around "get away from me dunce!" yelled Weiss trying to cover her sobs with a pillow.

Why? Why would I yell at her? My team mate, my leader... my friend... these where the thoughts circling through Weiss's head as she yelled for Ruby to leave and then there was silence besides her sobbing. Weiss was sure that Ruby must of left but then to her surprise two arms wrapped around her midsection hugging her close. "Weiss, please stop. Don't push me away.. we're team mates. Heck we're even best friends right?" Weiss didn't respond "come on just tell me whats wrong?" said Ruby a sweet and concerned tone in her voice.

After a few breaths Weiss sighed and spoke up "it was just a nightmare Ruby.." Weiss hoped that would be enough to get Ruby off her back, "Weiss, please.. whats wrong? What was the nightmare?" Ruby asked while giving Weiss a small squeeze and kissing her nape. _"she may be a dunce but.."_ Weiss turned around to face Ruby and blushed noticing that ruby was actually taller then her _"she's my dunce"_ Weiss thought as she softly kissed Ruby's cheek and hugging her close laying her head under Ruby's chin.

"...Ruby?" Weiss spoke softly and looked up at Ruby. "yes Weiss?" "... umm about my nightmare... well you see it was about when we lost you at mountain Glenn.. in the dream we weren't able to get to you in time.. and" Weiss started to tear up "i thought I lost you... I lost my best friend.. my first real friend" Ruby looked down at Weiss her heart breaking at seeing Weiss in so much distress. "h-hey but it's just a dream right? I'm here after all" Ruby said smiling softly.

"I.. I guess your right.." Weiss said before Ruby started to let go and head to the top bunk but Weiss stopped her with a vice like grip around her waist. "wait.. can you sleep with me tonight?... in case I have a nightmare again?" Weiss pleaded looking into Ruby's eyes" Ruby smiled and kissed Weiss's nose "sure Ice Princess" Ruby teased sleepily. Within seconds the White and Red pair fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed that please RnR<strong>

_**Or don't her Ego's big enough already**_

**Oh shush it Aster... Baka...**


	2. ch:2 I am your Dolt

**AN: I am sorry for the delay but Aster's been very very sick. but i did type this out so here goes. thanks for the helpful advice everyone, i hope i can keep and gain more viewer's and that i do not disappoint any of my current viewers. so here we go chapter 2!**

* * *

><p>"I'm s-sorry Weiss" I say my voice barely a whisper the feeling of a blade in my chest taking over and numbing me.<p>

I feel the blade get pulled out a familiar sigh coming from in front of me but I can't identify the voice "I'm sorry Ruby but I have to do this." The blade that run me through and makes a turn up to the right going through my collar bone.

"Aahhhh!" I scream out in pain but am quickly silenced as the sword swipes down and cuts across my eye and within seconds I pass out from the pain the blurred world turning pitch black and a frantic scream comes from behind me.

"No! You monster you'll pay for thi-" the voice is cut off by a gun shot and soon the sound of a body falling sounds out and the image of Weiss shoots through my brain signifying who it was that is now probably dead.

As silence falls the feeling of my wounds hit again and I scream in agony in my head images of a familiar sword running me through, bodies, flames, and finally Weiss but she's more of a video yelling at me "RUBY! RUBY!.. WAKE UP YOU DOLT!"

-HA-

I wake up screaming as I roll off the bed clutching my chest that burns, my eyes shut fearing I'll open them and only see out one of them. I roll there crying in pain before a pair of cold hands grab me and in an instinct I kick off my presumed attacker and crawl into a wooden bed frame opening my eyes my vision blurry from my tears.

"We-Weiss?" I ask as I see the Heiress looking at me worry filling her gaze. "R-Ruby? Are you okay?" she asks. I take deep breaths controlling my tears and pushing down my fear and pain so that I can answer, but my voice is shaky and frail to the point that its like it's thin ice "I-I-i-i'm fine. Iiiit was ju-ju-just a bad dre-dream" I lie _There is no way a dream feels that real!_

Weiss finally accepts my answer and glares "You scared me half to death YOU DOLT!" Yells Weiss but I can tell she's still worried. "I-I'm sorry Weiss" I look down to my hand removing it hesitantly from my chest half expecting to see blood gushing from me but i give a shaky sigh of relief to see i'm unharmed. "Ruby... what happened in your dream?"She ask's as she sits by my side looking into my silver eyes with her blue ones.

I hesitate but tell her everything spilling it out ina ramble of words and sobs. She stare at me thinking deeply before finally speaking a slight unease in her voice "Ruby.. it seems we've just shared two parts of one dream." She awaits my response but i sit there dumbfounded. "B-but that's not possible. besides you said you had a dream about mountain Glenn" I answer trying to understand how and why that would be possible.

"I lied.. i was scarred to tell you... I was fearful that you would be scared that i would dream of you being killed in front of me in a such a bloody and cruel manor.. i know i was scared of myself..." Weiss looks down and sigh's her steady and professional facade breaking. "in my dream i watched you fight a blurred figure wielding a katana like weapon.. you kept getting hurt but the whole dream i never moved to help you. i watched helplessly as you took slashes and shots until-" she choked up unable to say the bloody end of the nightmare.

"B-but it was just a dream right?" _I wish it felt like a dream but no how could it.. it was so... surreal.._ I look at Weiss and lay my head on her shoulder holding her hand in mine. her cold hand slightly comforting me somehow "Hey.. why don't we go train a bit later.. that way in case... in case this nightmare ever 'llbe ready..." I look into Weisses light blue eyes.

"I think... i think." She holds my hand tightly and her icy exterior softens to a melting glacier full of power and energy falling but ready to do something before then.. ready to make a difference.. for the best only her answer and time will tell. "Ruby Rose" Weiss gets up and stands hands at her hips a determined look in her eyes "i promise from this point on that i will prevent this dream from happening... you and I! we **will** become the strongest team any hunter, grimm, or warrior will ever know!"

I stare for a while and giggle a little realizing that my sis was right when she said 'i think your rubbing off on our Ice Queen'. cause here she is our serious down to earth team mate saying something only i would think to say.

I stand up and hug her startling the Heiress slightly "your right Weiss Schnee. we are going to do exactly that" I smile and hug tighter and soon after she does the same and we stand there in our dorm hugging each other in a comfortable silence before its broken slightly by a small whisper from Weiss stating one simple thing "Ruby Rose you are such a dolt"

I smile and hug more _Yes but i'm **your** dolt._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: what do you think? did i do good ooh i so hope i did. please RnR<strong>


	3. ch:3 Worry and Fear

**AN: I hope this is good. i'm sorry for ant spelling mistakes and that this is a short chapter. i'm busy taking care of Aster and he can;t help spell check this. I promise soon i will deliver a Long well thought and well spelled chapter. though it might be awhile till then (at least until Aster's 100% again) I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Blake screamed as she awakened her hand clutching Gambol Shroud tightly in her hand tears threatening to escape her eyes. This was the sight Yang saw as she entered their tent. "Blake whats wrong?!" She yelled as she ran to Blake's side.<p>

Blake shook her head wiping her eyes "nothing it was just a dream.". Yang wasn't convinced "was it the dream of **him** again?" Blake shook her head in response "no it was... worse, much worse" Blake said.

"then what was it?!" Yang asked asked again but this time she glared daggers at Blake like it would compel her to tell the truth. "i... I... I killed her..." Said Blake eyes swelling in her eyes as she stared at her weapon angrily before throwing it away from her.

"who? Who did you kill Blake?" Asked Yang as a uneasy feeling crept into her "I... I … I killed R.. Ru..." Blake suddenly went silent crying into her palms, but she didn't need to speak Yang already understood connecting the pieces quickly. "Ruby"

-HA-

The day for RW of RWBY was rather long. Ruby couldn't focus at all which was normal but at least normally she was preoccupied with cheerier things. Normally in Ports class she would sleep through his long tedious lectures but not today.

Not because she was interested but because every time she so much as rested her head a burning sensation would erupt in her chest and she'd relive her nightmare. Weiss had taken notice of Ruby's behavior and planned to confront her later on after classes.

But Weiss never got the chance as somewhere between Port's and Glynda's classes Ruby had snuck off somewhere. Weiss hadn't seen Ruby till now when she walked back into her dorm exhausted and to tired to do anything she took a long shower trying to wash the worry for Ruby out of her head.

-HA-

I walked out of the shower in nothing but a towel rapped over my chest seeing that no one could be here because I locked the door. I yawned loudly sitting in my bed _"I hope that Dolt's okay. She's seemed so distressed since this morning. She didn't even touch her food in lunch... not even her cookie.. __**And she loves cookies!**__... Did that dream really disturb her so much?"_ "Uuuugh!" I shout as I fall into my bed sprawled out.

"Ugh! See what you've done Ruby! Now I can't even concentrate right!" I shouted angrily to the emptiness in the air expecting no answer. So here I lay tired and frustrated as more and more worry for my crimson team mate floods into my mind.

I was so caught up in my thought's I wasn't snapped out of it until a certain Dolt entered the room "AH! Weiss!" She screamed as she saw my barely covered form startling me so I shoot up from bed and try to run tripping over Zwei and crossing my arms bracing for impact with the floor but it never comes.

"huh? Ah! Ruby what are you doing?" I shout blushing as Ruby apparently slid to me and caught me by my breast's 'accidentally'. "Ah! Sorry Weiss! I.. I just wan- and I – uh – it w … " Ruby continued to ramble _"Ruby you idiot!"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hello again. hope you enjoyed it thanks for the reviews, Follows and Favs. Please Reveiw and give me your opinion and any advice you may have.<strong>


End file.
